The present invention relates to containers for storing objects, and more particularly to a container that is capable of outputting information related to objects stored in the container.
Containers come in all shapes and sizes and are widely used to store objects. Examples of containers include: boxes, cabinets, cupboards, shelves, storage racks, etc. used in office environments to store a variety of objects including documents, books, stationery, and several other objects; a briefcase or bag used by a person; a toolbox used by a handyman to store tools, etc.; storage containers used for transportation purposes; and other types of containers.
A common problem shared by all containers is that there is no easy way of automatically determining the contents of a container. In order to determine the contents of a container, a user has to manually peruse through the objects stored in the container. This process of manually determining the contents of a container can be extremely time-consuming and frustrating, especially when a container stores several items. For example, it may take a user a lot of time to determine contents of a box of documents.
Several techniques have been developed to ease the task of determining objects stored in a container. However, most of these techniques still require significant manual effort and lack the automation and convenience desired by users. There is therefore a need for techniques that automate and simplify the task of determining the contents of a container.